I Told You So
by AK-tutti
Summary: He told her so. Troypay fic, dedicated to XxCharmedxX.


**I Told You So**

_He sat on one of the swings in the park, impatiently waiting for her to arrive. She had called him up and told him, that they needed to talk. He knew it couldn't be good, it was always a bad omen, when someone said that, still he had agreed to meet up with her in the park, by the swings, which was their spot._

_He was kicking the sand, while slowly and gently swinging back and forth, growing more and more impatient, when he suddenly felt her presence. He looked up from his feet and stopped kicking the sand, and he saw her approaching him._

_He took his time getting up from the swing, he didn't wanna seem too eager to get to her, and then he walked towards, dreading what was to come. When he reached her, he wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tight, she let him. He hugged her good and long, as long as she'd let him, because he could feel in his heart, that it might be their last._

_She wound herself out of his grip after a good, long minute. She wasn't there to be intimate, though she wished she was. She entwined his hand in hers and let him to a bench near the swings, where they sat down. This was it, she was gonna break the news to him, she could feel the tears coming on, but she couldn't cry, she needed to make him believe, that she was certain, so he'd let her go. If she had doubts, she knew he'd make her stay, she also knew she couldn't do that, this was her dream, what she'd walked all her life for. She had to do this._

_He tried to catch her eyes, but she wouldn't let him, she couldn't look at him right then, it was hard enough without looking into his gorgeous eyes, which was the first thing about him, that she fell for. He gave it up, instead he looked down at their hands, still entwined, he lifted them up to his mouth and kissed hers._

_"Don't." She pleaded, and he let go of her hand, shocked that she didn't want him to touch him, she used to find it romantic, when he did little things like that. It was worse, than he'd thought._

_They sat there in silence for awhile, one of those uncomfortable long ones. He didn't know, what to respond to that, he'd kissed her, and she'd said 'don't', he just didn't know. Neither did she, she hadn't planned on saying that, she should be happy for all his touches in this our, she shouldn't say stuff like that, but it was too late now._

_"Over the phone, you said you wanted to talk." He said, praying that it would make him forget, what she'd said, and praying that what she'd say next would be good. He knew it wouldn't be, but there was always hope. She nodded, still not wanting to look at him. "What about?"_

_This was it, she knew it was, but she couldn't do it. She raised herself from the bench and got ready to run away, just as she was about to, he grabbed a hold of her wrist and pulled her back down. She wasn't going anywhere. Why couldn't she have been the bitch, she was all those years ago? Why couldn't she have been that girl and just left?_

_"I.. I. am. leaving." She announced, her voice all quiet and shaky. She still hadn't gotten to the hard part, the part they both knew was coming, and that they both dreaded._

_He hated this, why did she have to drag it out, why couldn't she it as it was, this was simply excruciating. He could feel, that there was more to this, than just her leaving, because if that was all it was, why wouldn't she look him in the eyes? If that was all it was, they could find some way to make it work, there was a thing called long distance relationships. Other people made that work, so could they, if that was what it was. She knew that as well as him, but that wasn't what it was._

_"What else?" He urged her to go on, and watched as she looked at the other end of the park, her gaze as far away from his as it could come. If only she'd look at him, really truly look at him._

_She watched the wind play with the leaves of a tree, making the branches sway along, almost like it was trying to play a melody, and it was like she could feel it. Something beautiful without words, it would have been perfect, had it not been for the sad circumstances._

_She could feel the cool summer breeze on her bare arms, and considering it was the middle of july, it was pretty cold. It fitted the moment, though, she couldn't deny that. She wished she could have kept her promise to him, fresh out of high school with graduation only a week behind them, she was already breaking it. She had promised him, they were just getting started, and that they'd be together forever. Promises like that usually lasted longer than a week._

_"I'm leaving to go to New York, I've gotten a part, one of the leads, in a new sitcom. I think it's gonna be great." She explained, but when he gave her a saying look, she knew she couldn't beat around the bush any longer. "Anyway, they say I'm a rising star, and that I'm very attractive, so it would be great publicity, if I was single."_

_She couldn't do this, she couldn't just give up, what they had for great publicity. He couldn't even recognize her, she was like a stranger to him at that point, he couldn't believe, she'd do something like that to him._

_He wanted to run off and leave her in the misery, they both were in, alone, but he felt that would be giving up the fight. He wanted her to stay, and damn it he was gonna make her stay._

_"Are you willing to give up, what we have for some stupid sitcom?" He questioned her, and by the mention of 'stupid sitcom', she finally turned around and glared him right in his eyes, fury in hers. "For publicity?"_

_"Some stupid sitcom?" She repeated, as she rose aggresively from the bench, him following right behind in a much calmer way. "Do you realize, I've been working towards this all my life? Do you realize, how much I've sacrificed? Do you?"_

_He closed his eyes and sighed, he opened them again and replied; "Do I? I never hear the end of it, how much you want to be an actress. And I also recall, you said you wanted to do drama and genres like that, but I don't recall you saying, that you wanted to be a miss wannabe Jen A."_

_"At this point I don't freakin' care, this could be my big break." She shouted, bringing her hands close to her face and connected all her fingers with their thumb, like he was so used to her doing, when she was arguing with someone. "If you love me, you'd want this for me."_

_"And if you loved me, you'd let this one slide, and wait for your next break." He shot back, and he saw the fury in her eyes becoming more visual. "You are the love of my life, if we let each other go, neither of us will ever be happy, not even you if you get that big break of yours."_

_She closed her eyes, letting it all catch up with her, and prepared herself for what she wanted to say next. She knew, if she said it, she'd go too far, but she had to fight for this. "That's the thing, you claim to be the love of my life, and you claim that I'm yours, but yet you won't let me go and let me be happy?"_

_He seemed to think about it for awhile in her eyes, but he knew he loved her, and he knew she loved him. He knew, that their love was too great for her to leave him for something like that, he knew she'd be back, he knew that they were meant to be. That was the way it was, and that was the way it was always gonna be!_

_"Fine, go. I don't care, just go." He said, he was very clear with the fact, that it sounded harsh, and that was his plan to sound harsh, it would make her miss him even more, because she left things like that. "But listen to this, some day you'll come crawling back to me and want me to take you back, you'll get down on your knees and beg, you'll cry and do anything to get me back. When that time comes, I'll most likely laugh at you, because of what you did today, and then the tables will turn. And know, that the day you come back, I'll have someone else. So you go."_

_And with that, she let her arms drop down to her sides, she stared at him for a couple of minutes, a hurt expression on her face, and then she turned around and walked away, crying. He stood there and did just the same._

**A good 5 years** later she sat in her hotel room, she was back in her hometown, and she missed him terribly. She had forgotten all about, what he had said all those years ago, she didn't know he'd soon be right. All she remembered was, that he'd let her go so easy, and the years after she'd felt so unloved.

Now she was back, and she was so tempted to call him up. The problem was, she didn't know, if his number was really his number, or what he'd been up to all these years. Was he still playing basketball? Had he finished college? What was he doing now? Where did he live? And the biggest question popping into her head was, did he still love her?

She picked up the phone from the nightstand, and she dialled what used to be his number. Then she waited. One beep. Two beeps. Three beeps. Four beeps.

Waiting for someone to pick up was pure torture, she had all these things, she needed to say, and this wait wouldn't make them easier to say. If he picked up the phone, she'd say to hime, that she loved him, that she made a mistake by breaking up with him, that she wanted to be with him again, she'd ask him to take her back. The waiting beeps pulled her more and more over to the side of chickening out, but she couldn't, she needed him.

5 beeps. 6 beeps. 7 be-...

"Hello?"

_Suppose I called you up tonight and told you that I loved you_

She closed her eyes, and let the words come to her, exactly what she felt. "I love you."

"Who is this?" She could hear him asking, confused on the other end. She was a little hurt, that he didn't recognize her voice.

"It's _me._" She revealed, putting emphasis on the me, like only she could, so he knew it was _her_.

"Oh." Was all that he could say, which saddened her even more, than him not remembering her voice. She told him, that she loved him, he asked who it was. She told him, who it was, and he said oh. She must have hurt him bad.

_And suppose I said "I wanna come back home"_

_And suppose I cried and said "I think I've finally learned me lesson"_

_And I'm tired of spending my time alone_

"I wanna come back home." She cried into the phone, and he didn't answer her. Sobbing, she continued, "I think I've finally learned my lesson."

She now remembered, what he had said those years ago, and she had really learned her lesson, she knew they were meant to be now, all he had to do was take her back. But did he want to? She didn't tell him, that she didn't wanna be alone, that would be selfish, and make the chance of him taking her back even smaller, and right now she was praying for him to do so with all her heart.

He still didn't say anything.

_If I told you that I realised you're all I ever wanted_

_And it's killin' me to be so far away_

_Would you tell me that you loved me too and would we cry together?_

_Or would you simply laugh at me and say:_

"You're all I ever wanted, I realize that now." She tried, with a hint of begging in her voice, and right at that point she'd given anything to hear him say something, anything, but he still remained quiet.

She sighed, it was no good. She ran her fingers through her hair and laid down on the bed, and she held the phone tight to her ear, like her life depended on it, like if she let go of that phone, the world would end. What were the chances of, the love of her life still having the same phone number, as he had 5 years ago? And what were the chances, that he'd actually talk to her, after what she'd done to him, that he hadn't smacked down the phone? Low, so in her opinion, her life did depend on it. Ok, so he hadn't actually really said anything to her yet, but it was close.

"It's killing me to be so far away." She said, quietly. Why was she doing this? He wasn't saying anything back, it was like she was talking to herself. She had actually done that a lot in the past year, life as a star was pretty lonely, and no matter how succesful the show got, she was still lonely, and always thinking about the things, she used to have, about the guy she used to have. All the good things, that she had lost. She hadn't had success then, but she hadn't been lonely, mostly thanks to him, and she had just thrown it all away, and she regretted it so much. She loved him, she wanted him, she needed him, and she was gonna get him!

She listened to him breathing on the other line, deep and calm, like he'd always done, which reminded her of the old times, the good times. Hearing him breath like that, made her wish of him saying, that he loved her too, and that he'd cry with her even stronger. She hoped and wished it so hard, he had to know.

Even though it was only hope, and she really hadn't expected him to act, as she wished, she was still very surprised to hear him laugh, actually laugh! And it wasn't a happy laugh, it was this petty, contemptuous laugh. It broke her heart to her him laugh at her like that, when she opened it like that. He couldn't possibly resent her that much, could he?

Hearing him laugh at her like that, made her whole body ache inside, made her remember that fateful day more and more. It hurt so bad, because she really loved him, and she'd made such a big mistake, if only he'd take her back. But hearing that laugh broke her hope a little.

He didn't reply, never. It was a full 5 minutes, where all she got from him was heavy breathing and contemptuous laughter, and then he hung up the phone, pulling her out of her thoughts by the loud beep. She could almost imagine, what he had really wanted to say, and it wasn't what she wanted.

_"I told you so, oh I told you so_

_I told you someday you'd come crawling back to me and asking me to take you in_

_I told you so, but you had to go_

_Now I found somebody new and you will never break my heart in two again"_

**The next day** it was pouring rain all day, and at night they stumbled into each other, just like she'd prayed for. She needed his forgiveness, she needed him to know, how much she loved him, she needed everything about him. It had taken 5 years for her to realize, that they were soulmates, and damn it she was gonna get her one and only.

They stared into each other's eyes, the silence uncomfortable, especially for her. She wanted to say everything to him, but he didn't wanna share one word with her. She had walked all over him, a guy had to have some dignity, though he still loved her. He just needed some proof, that she meant what she said, that she was here to stay, that she really did love, that it wasn't some crap she let out to get back with him, for maybe a couple of months. If he was gonna take her back, it was gonna be forever, he needed to know, that she was gonna be there, even if she got offered all her dreams again.

As they stood there in silence, she realized something, it was the first time she saw him in 5 years, and she hadn't even thought over taking it all in. She gave him the look-over, and noticed he wore the same shirt as the day she left him. Man, he really loved that shirt, which was heaven blue, kinda matching his eyes. He was also wearing jeans and sneakers, very casual, and that made her feel relief, because that meant he hadn't been on a date. His hair was bushy, like always, some might have asked him to buy a comb, but she knew he'd put a lot of effort into it. She noticed things like that, if only he knew.

He took in her appearence as well, all though more subtle than her, because he didn't wanna show any sign of weakness, or any sign that he still loved, like mentioned earlier, he needed to know, she meant serious. She was a purple baby-doll dress, she had always been obsessed with those, she wore a pink one, the day they broke up those years ago. She was wearing sneakers as well, which surprised him, it was a very rare sight, but she looked good. Her hair was straightened, and she had a butterfly clips in it, it looked really cute. He noticed things, that he thought she didn't.

_If I got down on my knees and said that I was yours forever_

_Would you get down on yours too and take my hand_

_Would we get that old time feelin', would we laugh and talk for hours_

_The way we did when our love first began_

Suddenly she got down on her knees. "I loved you." She said, through the tears there were now flowing free. "I'm yours forever."

But what she had hoped for didn't happen, he didn't get down on his too, he didn't take her hand. She got nothing, all she wanted was for him to feel the way she did, to get those old time feelings back, the love was still there, and he needed to realize.

What she didn't know was, that he was so tempted to get down on his knees too, and do the things she'd wished for, laugh and talk with her for long, like they used to do back in the days. He wanted to hold her close so much, but looking at her reminded him of the hurt, so he tried his hardest to avoid her gaze. Nothing he succeeded, she had the most beautiful brown eyes. If he wanted to avoid the hurt, he'd have to walk away, and he was about to, when she grabbed a hold of his wrist and forced him to turn around, much like he had done in the park 5 years ago.

"Don't go!" She begged, pulling him down on his knees, so they were on same level. "Please don't, ok? I love you, and I swear I never meant to hurt you. I never thought you could find your true love at the age of 18, that's why I left, but being apart from you, made me realize, that I had actually done just that. I had found my soulmate at an early age. I tried to forget about you, but I couldn't, I missed you so much, so I came back, and I'm staying for good. I wanna be with you, so please stay?" She choked out, she was crying so hard, and he noticed her eyes had gone all puffy, he also noticed, that her hair was now wet and curly, and it was sticking to her face. Her butterfly clips was slowly slipping out of her hair, and her baby-doll dress clinged to her body, it was soaking wet. He was looking so good himself either, but she didn't notice. "Please say something, anything please?"

He closed his eyes and sighed, what could he possibly say to her? She had just spoken from, what seemed to be her heart, and he had actually believed her. He looked her directly in the eyes, like he would find the answers there, but he had to tear his eyes away from her, he hated to see her cry. The raindrops hid the tears really well, though, if it hadn't been for her red, puffy eyes and her sniffling, he would never have known. He loved her so much, but would he let himself admit that after all the hurt? And what should he say to her, now that she'd begged him to talk to her? Something at least? He wanted to speak from the heart, just like her.

_Would you tell me that you've missed me too and that you've been so lonely_

_And you waited for the day that I returned_

_And we'd live in love forever and that I'm your one and only_

_Or would you say the tables finally turned_

He took her hand in his, like she'd prayed for, and he held on to it tight, while he spoke; "I'm a little confused. You come here, and you say all those touching things, but I'm in a dilemma of what to say." He sighed and paused, she nodded for him to go on. "On one hand, I wanna say, that I've missed you too, and that I've been just as lonely, as you implied you were, and I wanna say, that I've waited for the day that you returned. I wanna say, that we'll live in love forever, because we're soulmates, and that you're my one and only, like I'm yours too. On the other hand..."

She offered him a sad smile, she knew the 'on the other hand' couldn't be good, but she also knew they needed to get past this. "On the other hand, what?"

He closed his eyes, mentally preparing himself for this. He really didn't wanna say, what he had to say next, even though he had predicted it those 5 years ago. He still felt that way, but he didn't want to hurt her, like she'd hurt him, but he had to get it out, maybe they could get past it then.

The butterfly finally slid out of her hair and fell into a puddle, causing a tiny splash. She was too wrapped up in their talk, that she didn't even notice it, but he did. He let go of her hands and picked it up, he brushed some of her hair behind her ear and clipsed the butterfly back in the hair. She offered him another smile as a thank you, still waiting for him to go on. Whatever it was, she'd try and handle it her best, good or bad, most likely bad. She'd try.

He took her hands in his again, he needed them to be there for this, it was important. She looked him in the eyes, sadness and anticipation in hers, he couldn't keep her waiting any longer. He cleared his throat, and got ready to say, what he wanted to say.

_Would you say:_

_"I told you so, oh I told you so_

_I told you someday you'd come crawling back to me and asking me to take you in_

_I told you so, but you had to go_

_Now I found somebody new and you will never break my heart in two again"_

"On the other hand.." He began, slow and steady, he had already said this, but nevertheless she closed her eyes and payed her best attention, it was the way she listened best. "On the other hand I could say, that the tables finally turned, like a planned to in the park 5 years ago, I could also say, I told you so a bunch of time, I could say, that I knew you'd come crawling back to me and asking for me back, I could blame you for going away. And I could tell you, that I've found somebody new, and you'll never break my heart in two again." He paused, and it reminded her of those dramatic pauses in movies. "I just don't know, which of those guys I want to be yet, which of them applies to this situation." She pulled her hands out of his, when she didn't like the sound of it. "I don't know. I don't know, if I should or shouldn't you."

She had listened to it all, she had taken it all in, and it broke her heart, but she knew she had to do this, and it might be a little dejavu, she had to though. "If it takes you this long to make up your mind, I think the answer is clear for the both of us, especially if you've found somebody new, who will never break her heart." As gracefully as possible, she got up from the ground and prepared to leave. "Just know, that if our love hadn't been so great, I would have never been able to break your heart like that, and you wouldn't have been able to break mine either."

And then he watched her slowly walk away, and that was when he realized, he couldn't let her go. She was there, she had given him that whole speech, and he had seen it in her eyes, she had been so truthful, and the fact that she'd been in the rain with him for so long, trying to win him back, proved her love for him even more. She had never done that for anyone else in her entire life, not even her brother, she never ever got out in the rain and stayed there for so long, it would definitely ruin her hair, but she had gone against her whole personality and stayed there, she had wanted him back so bad. And the things she said, she had meant them all, and those 5 years apart had matured her so much, it had made her believe in soulmates, it had made her believe, that they were that for each other, and she had even said, that she was staying for good, and said she loved him many times. How many times had he said it so far? None. He had made his decision, he knew what he had to do.

"Sharpay!" He shouted as loud as he could, because she had almost reached the corner of the street and was out of his sight, when she turned around at the mention of her name, he ran up to her faster, than he had ever thought he could run, but this was important.

"What is it, Troy?" She questioned, searching his eyes for some sort of answer to her question, her own still had that hope in them, he'd seen earlier that night, and he knew he was about to make the both of them very happy.

"I love you, Pay." He said, and it felt good, and he couldn't help but smile, when she went aauw at the mention at his special nickname for her, and just as much because he said he loved her. "It's true, I do love you."

She smiled sweetly at him, and her eyes shone with happiness. Her deepest wish had come true, so had his against all of his believes, but he had never felt so happy. He pulled her into his strong embrace and hugged her tight, and this time he wasn't afraid of letting go, this time he knew it was gonna be forever.

He kissed her forehead, not letting go of his embrace, and said; "Just know, in a year we'll be getting married, and when that time comes, I'll actually be saying I told you so."

Her smile got even wider, and she softly spoke; "I'd like that I told you so, it'll definitely be better than the one, you originally planned. So in a year, when we get married, I told you so me all you want.

**A year later on the beach** like Troy had predicted, he and Sharpay were getting married, all of their family and friends were there, Chad and Ryan were best men, Troy hadn't been able to decide between them. Sharpay had made Gabriella maid of honour, she would have made Taylor her maid of honour too, but the black girl had refused, claiming she wasn't a very dress-y person, so Sharpay let it be.

They had chosen to get married on the beach, because that was where they first met, in the very spot they were standing, while the minister was performing the ceremony. They had gone with an intimate wedding with family and and close friends only, because they felt it would make it more special, not a very big one where you couldn't remember half of the people shown up. They had also chosen not to do their own vows, they had started to, but they were just gonna be too long then, and people would fall a sleep, so they'd gone with the most common way.

Troy was wearing his favorite heaven blue shirt, and he had never looked more gorgeous in it, he was also wearing white jeans, and he had bare feet. Why would he wear shoes, when the cool sand felt so nice between his toes?

Sharpay was wearing her favorite as well, a baby-doll dress, but this time it was white, tradition was tradition after all. She was also wearing the tiniest, little, beautiful tiara with a small veil, and she wasn't wearing shoes either, for the same reason as her soon-to-be husband.

When Sharpay walked down the sandy isle, she could feel the same breeze as 6 years ago, she knew it wasn't possible, but she swore it was it. The cool summer wind carressed her arms, and she closed her eyes, liking the nice feeling of it, and she could her it play with the sand, like it had played with leaves so many years ago, and she could almost hear the same melody, she could all those years ago. Earlier today she had been nervous about getting married, because it was a really big step, and she knew that it was very common, but when she opened her eyes, she was no longer nervous, and the melody from the wind helped her walk up to Troy.

Finally she reached Troy, and when she did, she handed her bouquet to Gabriella, which contained pink roses. She took a quick glance back at all the guests, and felt a little sting, when she was Jack Bolton sitting in the crowd, he reminded her, that her father couldn't be there on her special day, but as fast as the pain came, as fast it went away. This was her special day, and even though she had all those butterflies in her stomach, she was gonna be happy.

She turned to face Troy, and when they took each other's hands, she noticed his hair wasn't wild that day, he had done it gentleman style, just like hers was up, curly and lady-like. She offered him a smile, and he smiled back, then they turned to face the minister, who started the ceremony.

"Dearly belowed, we're gather here today in the sign of God - and in the face of this company - to join this man and this woman in holy matrimony." The minister said in a friendly, calm voice, and just by that it demanded to be listened to, but still Troy and Sharpay only heard the basics, the important stuff for them to her, they were too wrapped up in each other's eyes. They day was finally here. Some people would find it bad, that they didn't hear most of what the minister said, but their love for each other was all that mattered at this joyful occasion, not what they minister said, and they had heard the beautiful words so many times in the past. But this Sharpay heard; "If any person can show just why these two people shouldn't be joined together, let them speak now or forever hold their peace."

She gave them all a quick 'Sharpay glance', that only she could give them, most of them all giggled at this, of course any bride would be worried for objections, but Sharpay's reaction was simply hilarious.

The minister had come far along in the marriage process, and it was all good, though what he said next really stung in Sharpay's had, "Who gives this woman in marriage to this man?"

She immediately felt better, just like before, when both Ryan and Gabriella said at the same time; "That would be me, sir."

When the minister got to the vows, Troy and Sharpay turned and faced each other again, they wanted to look the love of their life in the eyes, when they said I do, and Sharpay couldn't help but shed a tear, when she noticed Troy had been crying. She was proud of him, only a real man cried at his own wedding.

"Do you Troy Isaac Bolton take Sharpay Evangeline Evans to be your lawful wife? To have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, untill death do you part?" The minister asked, finally.

"I do." Troy replied with the biggest smile on his face, and his eyes shining with love for Sharpay.

"Now I ask you the same thing, Sharpay Evangeline Evans," The minister said, as he turned to look at Sharpay. "Do you take Troy Isaac Bolton to be your lawful husband? To have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, untill death do you part?"

"I. Do." Sharpay replied just like Troy, taking her time saying both small, important words, and her eyes shined with as much love as Troy's did.

The wedding continued, and the minister spoke of all kinds of things, love, life, God, Jesus, and before they knew it, they were exchanging rings, and the moment they became man and wife came closer and closer, and they couldn't wait to share their first kiss as man and wife.

After Troy had placed a ring on Sharpay's finger, and she had on his, before they knew at it, they heard the words from the minister; "I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride."

And they embraced in a kiss, that held so much love, that they had never experienced in their life, maybe it came when they were pronounced husband and wife? All they knew was, that they had never loved each other so much. When they pulled apart, people clapped and cheered, which brought very big smiles, even bigger than before, on both Troy's and Sharpay's face.

"Ladies and gentlemen, may I present to you: Mr. and Mrs. Bolton."

Then finally they got to walk down the sandy isle as a married couple, while Troy whispered to her; "Remember last year, when I told you I had met someone knew, and you would never break my head in two again?" He paused, and she nodded, gazing into his blue eyes, wondering where this was going. "I didn't know this back then, but I realized it today, I was talking about you. I finally met the real you, and you would never break my heart again."

When he was done saying that, they had reached the end of the isle, and Sharpay tiptoed up and placed a small, sweet kiss on his lips. "I love you."

"I love you too, Pay." He said with all the love in the world, and they began leading their guests to the party, which wasn't that far away from where they ceremony was held. And when they later that night had their first dance as a married couple, he said; "By the way, Pay?"

"Yeah?"

He leaned and kissed her, and when he pulled back, he spoke the words; "I told you so!"

Just like he had promised her, he told her so.

_Now I found somebody new and you will never break my heart in two again_

--

_This took so long to write, and it's like shit at night right now, and I'm so tired, because I didn't get any sleep last night, but I said to myself, I needed to finish this today. And I'll post it today also, therefore I won't have the time to read it through, because in Denmark it's like tomorrow in a few. I really hoped you all enjoyed this, and please leave some awesome and nice reviews, as this is my first High School Musical one-shot. Troypay, I might add, the most awesome couple in the world! Ok, so I'm really, really tired right now, so I won't right that much more, I'll just say thanks for reading and please, please review. Tak :)_

_Oh, before I go, I just wanna add one more thing, this one-shot features the song I Told You So by Carrie Underwood, which you should seriously give a listen, it's awesome!!_

_**Dedication;**__ Bodil, that's for sure. I pitched the idea to her, and she like got obsessed immediately, because she's a total Troypay whore and an Ashley Tisdale freak (meant in a lovely way, sweets). And she likes Carrie Underwood too, and that alone could like be a reason for a dedication. No? Anyway, I'm so glad I bothered you with a review reply, otherwise this dedication wouldn't be here :). TO BODIL, skål ;b._

_Oh, and one more thing. I'm from Denmark, and weddings here are much smaller than those in America and a lot different, so I was just winging it, hope you can live with that. If you can't, close your eyes and yell idiot to your computer, it always helps for me._

_**Disclaimer:**__ Sadly, I don't own High School Musical. It would be awesome if I did, I'd lone you Ashley Tisdale then, Bodil ;b. And I don't own the fantabulous song 'I Told You So' by Carrie Underwood, either._

_**Laters, AK-tutti (and a toodles for Bodil, I know how much she loves that word) :)**_


End file.
